


Jealous

by IsabellaNJW



Category: R5 (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-20 22:31:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11930643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsabellaNJW/pseuds/IsabellaNJW





	Jealous

I went through my Twitter feed as I was waiting for my coffee, sitting at the table in front of a small cafe I always went to. It was near my flat and it was cosy, so I felt comfortable here. The weather was also nice today, only a light breeze accompanying the sunshine. I looked up, locking my phone and leaving it on the table. I sighed in content, finally feeling well rested and happy now that Ross came back from the tour and we had more time to ourselves. Suddenly, a tall figure obscured my view of the street and sat opposite me at my table.

„Good morning, gorgeous.“, he winked at me, showing his pearly whites in a confident smile.

His brown hair was styled in a messy quiff and his green eyes were looking straight at me.

„Morning.“, I greeted politely.

„What is a fine lady like you doing here all alone?“ he questioned, resting his forearms on the table so he could get a bit close, but not too close so I wouldn't feel like he's invading my personal space.

He was attractive, I couldn't deny it. But, he was not Ross and that was the only reason I needed not to flirt back. I'm simply not that kind of a girl and I wanted to make that clear.

„I'm actually not alone. My boyfriend's coming.“, I smiled a bit, hoping he'll leave me alone now.

The stranger grinned. „That's a lame excuse, darling.“

I was now starting to get annoyed by his ego and his forwardness. I frowned and then noticed Ross getting out of the cafe, with two steaming hot cups of coffee in hand. He spotted me in mere seconds and made his way to the table. Even behind his dark sunglasses, I could make out his confused expression as he noticed the stranger.

And this particular stranger was persistent, since he didn't see Ross yet. „Just admit that you want to go out with me and I'll grant you that wish.“

„Believe me, she doesn't want to go out with you.“, Ross' voice was serious and deep, his eyes were focused on the stranger who now turned his head towards him.

I chuckled. „Contrary to what you may think, I don't need lame excuses, because I actually do have an awesome boyfriend. Next time, take a hint, dude.“

The handsome stranger seemed baffled for a moment, before he cleared his throat and stood up. Ross glared at him and there was a tense moment before the stranger backed away, glancing at me one last time before he briskly walked across the street. I grinned in satisfaction.

„I let him off the hook too easily.“, Ross muttered under his breath as he sat down. „Should've spilled this coffee all over him.“

I laughed slightly. „If I had my coffee, I would probably do the same in a few minutes. He was starting to get a bit pushy.“

„What?“ Ross' eyebrows knitted together and he half-stood up, glancing around to see which way the guy went to. Before he managed to spot him, I caught his wrist and motioned for him to sit back down. He was getting angry now.

„It's alright, Ross. Not that big of a deal.“, I reassured him, while checking if my coffee was still too hot to drink. It definitely was.

But, I guess it wasn't the only thing fuming right now. Ross was still glaring. If I hadn't stopped him, he would most certainly find that guy and give him a piece of his mind.

„It _is_ a big deal.“, he said, his jaw clenching afterwards. „Who does he think he is? That was-“

„Relax.“, I interrupted him and took his hand in mine, squeezing it gently.

„What would happen if he wasn't pushy?“ Ross blurted out and my smile faded. „What would happen if I wasn't here?“

„Are you actually insinuating I would just walk away with some stranger?“

„No.“, he shook his head. „Well, he was... _Attractive_.“

He said the last word through clenched teeth, like he had some trouble admitting it.

„So, now you're telling me that I would only walk away with handsome strangers?“ my hand slipped away from his unintentionally. „I can't believe you think of me that way.“

„No! I only-“, he sighed. „I didn't mean it that way.“

„What did you mean then?“ I frowned and folded my arms beneath my chest.

He was silent for awhile, looking around the street and just thinking what to say next without making this whole situation worse. His hand went through his blonde strands of hair, messing it up and moving it away from his face.

„I guess I'm just worried you'll run off when you see someone better. Someone who's better than me.“, Ross explained silently.

„I can't believe you would even suggest that, Ross.“

He still didn't seem convinced.

„I can't really say that I don't find some guys attractive...“, he pouted adorably at that and I chuckled before continuing. „But, no matter how they looked like, they're not _you_. They don't make me feel the way you do. And they are not as hot as you are, with your awesome hair and cute smile.“

A smile spread across my lips and I reached for his hand again. „I love you, Ross. And I wouldn't change you for anyone else. I picked you, just as much you picked me.“

He returned a smile. „I love you too.“

„But, I have to admit...“, I grinned at him. „You're quite adorable and hot in the same time when you're jealous.“

Ross leaned forward and raised his eyebrows, the corners of his soft lips tilting higher.

„Just don't be too cute and hot, okay?“ I leaned closer to him and kissed him, but he quickly pulled away because he started to laugh.

„I'm serious, Ross.“, I frowned playfully.

„You're also kinda cute when you're trying to glare at me but can't.“, he chuckled smugly and I rolled my eyes at him, laughing slightly.


End file.
